I'm not done yet
by Sierra 115
Summary: Starts from the normal events in the Epilouge of Halo Reach except Jun saves Six and they meet up with The Master Chief and other Spartans and go through the normal timeline in Halo with some changes. AU. First Fanfiction. Slow updates
1. Chapter 1

**-AN: Hello I am Sierra 115 and this is my first Fanfiction so take it easy on me. Please leave a comment or tip on my story. I have made huge majorly versions to this chapter and for the rest of the story [which will be coming soon] because truthfully my original version was kinda bad so I hope you guys like it. [Current views for I'm not done yet: 1,025]**

**Prologue [ Technically epilogue from Reach]**

Noble Six POV

"I was alone again my first team dead in a little over a month Jorge, Kat, Carter, and Emile was gone". "Jun seemed to be the lucky one as he was somewhere with the Dr Halsey". "Looks like this is the end of the line" I thought, as I looked up at the Zealot class Elite raising its Energy dagger yelling only to be interrupted by a loud crack and the sound of the body of the Elite falling to the ground. "What in the world" I thought when the other Elite roared and was then shot in the head. I was stunned looking at the now dead Elite really thinking this was my last day to be alive.

"What are you doing get up and keep shooting" shouted someone with an accented voice.

Regaining my focus I picked up my assault rifle which was knocked to the side and started shooting at the closest Elite which was an Ultra with an energy sword I took his shields down but then my rifle clicked empty, drooping it I rolled to the side just as the Ultra swung his sword where I used to be, standing up I grabbed my Combat knife and I slammed it into the Elite Ultra's head killing it instantly. Turning I saw another Elite Ultra slam into me I grabbed my M6G Magnum and shot him repeatedly successfully bringing down his shield but the Ultra knocked it out from my hand before I could kill him. He then tried to stab me with his energy dagger but before he could do it I grabbed his arm before his dagger impaled my head, struggling I held his arm his energy dagger millimeters from my face then with a burst of strength I shoved his hand up and elbowed him with my right arm in the jaw knocking him to the side rolling so that I was on top of him I grabbed his arm with the energy dagger and pushed the energy dagger through his head killing him. I stood up to find all the enemies dead with identical sniper bullet holes in their heads or heart .

"You alright there Six" said the mysterious person.

I turned around and saw Jun standing in front of him sniper rifle in hand smoke coming out of the barrel.

"Jun your alive thanks for saving me, how are you here I thought I was the only one left" I replied.

"Your welcome Six after I arrived at Castle base I managed to locate your signal here and I immediately came here to pick you up. Now let's get out of here now before we get killed."

Nodding my head in agreement I went to pick up my cracked helmet and took out the video footage and put it in my tactical hard case I went into the building and found a big square green container with faded writing on the side and its lid open. I looked inside and was shocked to find spartan helmets. I looked through them and most of them looked like they went a couple rounds against a raging Brute chieftain with broken visors or cracked armor but I managed to find one that was not broken I picked it up and examined it. The helmet was a Mark V[B] Pilot Variant with the UA/HUL[3] attachment and a gold visor. Putting it on my shields finally recharged I put my old helmet down and walked outside and found Jun in the Warthog driver seat. I walked up to the passenger side of the seat and got in as we started driving.

"Nice helmet where did you find it? Jun asked.

"I found it in the container inside most of the helmets in there were busted but I managed to find this one undamaged" I replied.

"Good your gonna need it when I was on my way here I ran into a lot of Covenant patrols but I managed to evade them, but I don't think that we can evade them this time".

" Where we going"?

"Castle base that's where Dr Halsey is with".

30 min later we ran into a group of Covenant. We got out of the Warthog and crept quietly up to a small hill overlooking the camp.

"What do you see" I asked.

"Five Elites, a couple of Jackal snipers and they seem to have some marines hostage with a Pelican and Falcon" Jun replied.

"Alright I'll flank them while you take them out, fire on my signal".

I crept to the East side of the camp behind some boulders, I took out my DMR. I had a full clip and 2 extra clip.

"Now open fire"I said to Jun.

Jun opened up and took out one Elite while the rest of his buddies looked around I peeked out of hiding and opened fire hitting and killing an Elite Minor.

"Jun take out those snipers" I said as they started firing at me with their needle rifles narrowly dodging a Needle shard.

"I'm on it" Jun replied.

I heard a couple cracks of his sniper rifle and saw the dead Jackal snipers fall from their posts. I continued firing at the Elites taking an Elite Ranger down. Jun took out an Elite Major leaving two left. I managed to take the first one out but before I could start firing on the last Elite which just happened to be a Zealot I ran out of bullets. The Zealot came at me charging at me and swung his sword grazing my shields knocking it down to 50% and slicing my DMR in half. The Zealot then elbowed me in the chest effectively taking out my shields and knocking me to the ground. The Zealot then tried to stab me but I blocked his arm with my left forearm and with my right I punched his arm effectively utilizing my MJOLNIR Mark V[B] power and knocking his sword out of his hand. Then with a swift kick I knocked him over onto the ground getting up and doing a spin I picked up his energy sword and jumped up and stabbed him the chest ending his life. I got up, my DMR was useless but I still had my Magnum and the Energy sword. I turned around and started to make my way to the camp where we found a total of eight marines bound in Energy handcuffs. Unbounding them with my Energy sword to which they looked wide eyed at me.

The first marine who got freed said "Thanks for getting us out of there I'm Sergeant Michael" the Sergeant said introducing himself.

"Your welcome Sergeant, if you don't mind me asking where did you come from" I asked?

"We came from Sword base doing a torch and burn operation when we received a distress signal from these three saying that there Falcon was experiencing difficulties so we set down here and fixed there falcon when we were overrun by those Elites and Jackals".

"Well we better get going we need to get to castle before more covenant show up" Jun said. "Yes sir" Sergeant Michael said turning around he relayed the order to his men.

"Jun fly the Pelican I'll take the Falcon and these two I said pointing to the two healthiest marines" I said.

We carried the wounded onto the Pelican and set them down. "Sergeant perhaps you should apply some Bio foam to your men Castle base isn't far away but we need to be sneaky so it could take a while to get there" I said. "Yes sir, William's get the bio foam out of the med kit and start applying it" Michael said. I got out of the Pelican and entered the Falcon cockpit and after the two marines got in I started the engines and I took off with Jun in the Pelican flying closely behind to Castle base. 20 Mins later after we dodged several Banshee patrols we arrived at Castle base.

"How are we supposed to get in" I asked Jun over the radio?

" I don't know send in a transmission" Jun replied.

"I can't radio's all jammed up".

"Wait I'm picking up movement look hangar doors".

I looked around and saw hidden hangar doors opening up.

"Well look at that a hidden hangar" I muttered.

Flying toward the hangar we landed and I got out of the Falcon when I felt something touch my helmet.

"Freeze stay right where you are said a female voice behind me. Who are you and what are you doing here"?

"Wait stop" said Jun "he's with me".

" Who are you" I asked turning around I saw a female spartan in olive green Mark V armor with a red rabbit emblem on her chest plate dual wielding two Magnums with one pointed at my face.

"Sorry we had to make sure this wasn't a trap, I'm Kelly-87" she said moving the magnum away from my face and putting it on her magnetic strips on her legs.

I nodded my head "I'm Spartan B-312 ,Noble six" I replied.

"Kelly why don't you bring our guest up to the control room so we can have a proper introduction" said a man with a texas accent through the PA.

"Yes Admiral, come on theres more of us".

"Wait we have wounded and they need medical attention we gave them bio foam but that's not going to last much longer".

Kelly hesitated for a moment then finally said "Bring them to the infirmary the medics there will be able to patch them up".

"Sir we can get them to the infirmary you can go ahead" said Sergeant Michael.

"Alright take care of yourself Sergeant" I said

"Yes sir" he said as he turned around and went to aid his wounded men.

Following Kelly we went up a flight of stairs and entered a control room complete with consoles and a holo-table. Inside of the room four other spartans, Dr Halsey, a couple of marines and a high ranking UNSC official in UNSC dress robes.

"Spartan B-312 it's a nice to see you again, this is Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb and Red team consisting of Fred-104. Kelly-87, Anton-44, and Grace-93".

"Pleasure to meet you son"said Whitcomb.

"Pleasures all mine, what's our current status sir" I said.

"Well for the last couple weeks or so we have been camping **[ AN: It's a legitimate strategy]** out here trying to hold out".

"We saw you coming on our radar but we could not radio in" Halsey said.

"Same as us, do you know why they aren't working" I asked?

"Yes the radios weren't working because of the artifact that I have found it's sending off electrical impulses that are rendering the radio's useless, luckily though the radars have been modified to withstand the impulses or we would not have been able to see any incoming targets".

"Artifact Jun asked"?

"Yes a Forerunner artifact that we found under mount Menachite so far we have been unable to find out what it can do".

Suddenly a beeping sound went off on the console a marine walked over to the console and looked at it.

"Sir we have a contact approaching us it appears to be a Covenant type-52 Phantom dropship" the Marine said.

"Sound the alarms get everyone to their battlestations" Danforth said immediately.

"No wait the dropship is hailing us sir".

"Covenant hailing us they never do that" I said.

"Perhaps some of our forces captured a Covenant dropship" Jun said.

" Maybe but I think this is a trap" Danforth said.

"Well let's find out Sir, Soldier open communications one way, audio only "I said to the marine.

"Yes sir, link has been established" said the marine.

We all focused our eyes at the holotable waiting for the dropship to respond. After several long seconds a seven beat tune came from the speakers. The effect was instantaneous it was liked someone had dropped a flashbang in the room. After several seconds Kelly turned to the marine manning the communication leaving with what I swore was an after image of herself and quickly told the marine to turn it to a two way link.

"But ma'am"- the marine began.

"Now soldier" Dr Halsey chimed in turning to the soldier determination and excitement in her blue eyes.

"Yes ma'am" the marine said turning back to his console. "Communications is now both ways audio only still" he said.

Kelly turned to the holotable and quickly whistled the same tune that played through the radio. The radio crackled a bit before a man's voice came in.

"This is Sierra-117 Castle base is anyone there please respond".


	2. Chapter 2 sweet sweet surprise

**AN/ Hello everyone this is Sierra 115 presenting a new chapter please leave a comment or tip thank you for the comment I am sorry about the grammar and the quotations this is my first fanfiction so I am kinda new to this and I will do my best to improve it and I will be updating longer chapters and more frequently.**

**Master Chief POV**

As we left the A_scendant Justice _I saw how much damage the covenant did to reach. there was fires everywhere buildings once tall now destroyed to rubble. My thoughts were interrupted when Cortana said they had reached castle base. When we landed I was greeted with the sight of Dr Halsey,Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb, and some of my old teammates and two other spartan iiis.

"Dr Halsey" I said.

"Perfect timing Spartan we were afraid we would of gotten glassed by the covenant also these Spartans 3's are noble 3 and 6"said Admiral Danforth.

"Good lets go" I said.

"Hold on Spartans I need to collect from the database in Castle base" said Dr Halsey.

Suddenly as she said that two covenant spirit drop ships dropped off troops and shot down the pelican that I came in.

"Mayday mayday I'm going down I can't hold on to her" the pilot said.

Just as she crashed the pelican into the two spirits.

"Spartans buy me some time while I download the data it could possibly save us from total annihilation".

"You Spartans will now become Noble team with the exception of Grace-93 and William- 43 you are now Dr Halsey's guards until further notice, The master chief will be your squad leader and Cortana will become Noble actual" said Admiral Danforth. There are also several defensive positions including machine gun turrets and jet packs, load up Spartans we need to buy the doctor some time!" said Admiral Danforth.

"Yes sir" we said.

Loading up team numbers on your HUD now Cortana said.

John 117-Noble 1

Fred 104- Noble 2

Jun A266-Noble 3

Kelly 87- Noble 4

Linda 58- Noble 5

B-312- Noble 6

"Noble 3 find a sniper position,Noble 2 cover him, Noble 4 and 5 get to the machine gun turrets and start laying down suppressive fire, Noble 6 you're with me" I said.

"Yes sir" they said as they ran to said positions.

"Spartans I need at least 10 Min to download all the data then we can get out of here" said Dr halsey.

"More spirits incoming with banshees for escort" Jun said from his sniping position.

"Fire at will Noble" I said as I heard the crack of sniper fire the rattling of machine gun fire as elites, jackals and grunts fell to the ground blood and limbs flying in the air. Then a loud bang could be heard as the banshees Fuel rod cannon fired and missed Noble 2 and 3.

"We need those banshees down" I said.

"I'll get em" six said as he picked up a jetpack and fired its thrusters until he was at a banshee and kicked the pilot out. Noble six then started firing against the other banshees destroying them. After he destroyed them he started bombarding the covenant troops. While he was doing that I ran with my MA5b fully loaded as I layed down fire to an elite major destroying his shields I meeled him killing him as I emptied my clip onto some grunts. Blood and body parts was thrown in the air as I shredded them to pieces. I then threw a frag at the remaining grunts and they blew up to pieces.

"Ok I'm done Noble team we can get outta here" said Dr Halsey.

"Ok we are loading up pelican now. Noble 2,3 and 4 find the UNSC _Gettysburg_ and we will attach it to the _Ascendant justice _and find away home".

"So doctor what was so important that you needed to get" said sergeant Johnson.

"This" Dr Halsey said as she pulled out a shiny blue crystal. "This is a Forerunner crystal it is a highly sought out artifact by the covenant".

"What does it do" I asked.

"From what we have gathered it bends space and time so for example if we were to travel to earth right now we would be there in 5 min".

" Well I can see why you waited to get it it seems really important" said Johnson.

"Well lets get out of here and go home" Admiral Danforth said.

"Ok calculating coordinates for random space jump then going home" said Cortana. "Jumping into slipspace in 3,2,1 jump. "We will be exiting slipspace in 3 min".

"In the meantime prepare load up and check what weapons and vehicles air and ground now" said Admiral Danforth. "Well you heard him load up" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Hello this is Sierra 115 with a new chapter to the story. Before we begin I must apologize for not updating sooner its just that I was busy with homework and stuff. Another thing too is that this story has just hit 307 views which I am very happy about and hope to get more and I have a few people who had commented and here it is-**

**You're story is really good and I'm surprised such a small number of people have written stuff from this ending. I do have a few comments though but I'll try to say this as kindly as I can. I think your grammar could use some *slight* adjustments. As much as I liked this first chapter a few parts were a little hard to follow due to the lack of quotation marks ("). I also realized you put 'I'm' as 'im'. If you could at least think about these suggestions that would be great. I love the story, I can't wait for the next chapter, and I'm sorry if this sounds rude for I mean no disrespect.**

**Thanks,**

**The Arbitress,**

**Thela 'Vadam.**

**so i will love the story but if you can make linda and six well date lol that will be awesome**

**About the dating thing I will consider it and will tell you guys later if it will happen if you guys have any other pairings please do but not least please review and comment because I kinda get slow on the thinking process and when you review I get the motivation to write the story enjoy.**

**Dr Halsey's POV**

"So what vehicles do we have in our vehicles bay"?asked Admiral Danforth.

"We have three Warthogs of different variants, two Falcons, four Pelicans, one Saber for orbital defence, three banshees, two Wraiths and one Phantom" said Cortana.

"What about weapons systems"? Admiral Danforth asked.

"The _Gettysburg _MAC is still operational with 70% of munitions left and one super H-E MAC round,Archer missile pods F to I have been destroyed but the rest is fully operational and are at 60% full, The _Ascendant Justice _has all plasma torpedoes operational and fully loaded" said Cortana.

"What about ordnance"? Admiral Danforth asked.

"We have 7 HAVOK tactical nuclear weapon and 3 Covenant antimatter charge bombs" said Cortana. "

Fire arms"? Admiral Danforth asked.

"We have 2 fully loaded weapon armories and a SPARTAN armory" said Cortana. "Also we will be exiting slipspace in 45 seconds".

"Alright spartans go into the armory and load up, Sergeant Johnson take the marines and load up as well" said Admiral Danforth. "Sir yes sir" we said.

**Master chief POV**

"Alright team you heard him load up" I said. When we got to the spartan armory we found several spartan armor assembling machines and all equipment to test our suits. "Ok people lets get our armor checked and then load up" I said.

"Hey chief I think you should see this" said Six as he pulled out a huge metal container.

"Cortana I asked what is this".

"These are upgrades for your suits they just came out so that's why you haven't gotten them yet, these upgrades allow you to carry more ammo and has better shields and recharge time"

. "Ok spartans get your upgrades and go to the assembling machines to install them".

"Spartans get to the bridge double time" said Admiral Danforth .

"Sir whats going on" I said

"We have just arrived and It looks like we stumbled upon a Covenant invasion fleet" said Admiral Danforth.

"500 Covenant ships and one covenant battle station to be precise" said Cortana.

"Have they spotted us" asked Admiral Danforth.

"No not yet we are hiding behind this planet".

"Will they notice if we try to jump" I asked.

"Yes and they will follow us and would destroy us almost immediately".

"So what can we do"? I asked.

"We will have to destroy it if that invasion fleet reaches Earth all would be lost" said Admiral Danforth.

"How"? I asked.

"Well if we move the _Ascendants Justice_ FTL drive to the _Gettysburg _we could put all of our bombs inside the _Ascendant Justice_ and have it ram into the the stations reactor while blowing up the ship/bomb with our super H-E MAC that we can fire into the hangar containing all the explosives inside the _Ascendant Justice_, the blast should cause all of the ships to become miniature stars leaving nothing here but dust "said Cortana.

"Well how are we included in this plan I asked".

"We need you to load up all the explosives on the _Ascendant Justice_ and move the FTL drive to the _Gettysburg_" said Admiral Danforth.

"Ok Noble 4,5 and 6 start loading the explosives on the _Ascendant Justice_ Noble 2 and 3 we have an FTL drive to move" I said.

**1 hour later**

"Sir the FTL has been moved and the ordnance has been transferred" I said.

"Good now prepare to disengage with the _Ascendant Justice_" said Cortana.

"Are all personnel aboard and accounted for" asked Admiral Danforth?

"Yes,disengaging now". The ship shock a bit as we disengaged from the _Ascendant Justice_. "Plotting course to ram the _Unyielding Hierophant _in its twin reactors set said Cortana. "We need to move into a position where we can fire the super MAC into the open hangar of the _Ascendant Justice_"_. _

"How about here" said Admira Danforth as he was pointing to a small moon that prevented the Covenant from seeing them but also allowing us to fire the MAC.

"Thats good we can use the _Ascendant Justic_e as a distraction as we move to that position" said Cortana. "Okay the _Ascendant Justice_ is on the move and we are now moving to the moon". The ship rumbled as the thruster started moving them to the small moon. "5 more minutes until the _Ascendant Justice_ rams the _Unyielding Hierophant_" Cortana said. "We are now in position after we shoot the MAC we need to get the heck out of here unless we want to be turned to dust". "Charging up the MAC gun locked up and ready to fire" said Cortana. "The _Ascendant Justice_ is ramming the _Hierophant_ in ten seconds".

"Fire" said Admiral Danforth the ship shuddered and the lights dimmed as the MAC fired the 800 ton bullet slammed into the ordnance inside the _Ascendant Justice_ just as it hit the _Unyielding Hierophant_ twin reactors.

"Turning ship around and engaging thrusters, making an emergency jump now" said Cortana. "From what the cameras on the ship have caught all of the Covenant ships have been destroyed" said Cortana.

"Cortana plot a course to earth we are going home" said Admiral Danforth.

**5 minutes later Earth.**

"This is Admiral Danforth of the UNSC does anyone read me". "We have ONI and UNSC personnel aboard".

"This is Carrio station we acknowledge and welcome home Admiral".


End file.
